Coleccionista de Historias por Excelencia
by Ryuketsu no hana
Summary: Conjunto de anécdotas, fragmentos de relatos, felicidad, tristeza, risa, duda, soledad, honestidad y amor. He aquí las historias de una coleccionista...
1. Luna

_Mis adorados lectores :D ya me creyeron perdida XD no me maten! *saco una bandera blanca*_

_Inner: deberían después del tiempo que has estado desaparecida ¬¬_

_Sip, pero mis queridos lectores no lo harán… ¿verdad? ;3; miren que se me acaba de ocurrir esta colección solo para ustedes OwO_

_Inner: aun así NO sobrevivirás ¬¬_

_T-T…bueno poniéndonos serias O.ó se me ocurrió este conjunto de drabbles gracias a mi querida comadre Luce-san! *-*más conocida con el seudónimo en FF **Maga de la Fe** *haciéndote propaganda* gracias a ella que me saco del bloqueo mental que me pesaba en la cabeza idee esto y muchas más cosas! *-* así que algunos de estos drabbles son de ella que me dio su consentimiento para publicarlos ^^ por lo que los tomo a manera legal xD_

_Disclamer: está más que decir que Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío y nunca lo será *adiós a mi sueño* además, estas series de fragmentos literarios son sin fines de lucro ^^_

_¡A Leer! ¡Se los ordeno! xD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Colección de Drabbles~<em>**

**_Luna_**

Hermosa, brillante y magnifica a los ojos de todos...

Igual que tu personalidad, que tu bondad, que deslumbra tu ser y tu infinita carisma que deslumbra mi oscuro ser, haciendo sentir un adefesio a tu lado, pero aun con estos pensamientos llenos de una profunda tristeza, puedo tomarme el lujo de admirar tu maravillosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que tú y la luna me ofrecen con compasión, amabilidad y también en un amor el cual mi mente se niega a creer que existe, porque alguien como yo no es merecedor de tan valioso tesoro a un ser que siente sufrimiento y pesar, que puede gozar y sentirse dicho al mismo tiempo.

Y tu una diosa de la noche, que me hechizaste con tu presencia singular, en esa oscura cegadora noche, donde bailabas con una pasión tan profunda o más, como mi amor por ti, siendo acompañada de la luna llena, con su luz plateada te iluminaba magníficamente y con miles de diamantes acompañándote, creando el escenario perfecto para ti, mostrándote como un ser divino, el cual el destino me brindo la suerte de conocerte.

Eres como la luna, hermosa, brillante y magnifica a los ojos de todos…pero tú eres mucho más que esa esfera plateada Anzu…eres la luz que ilumina mi camino cubierto de oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí esta el primer drabble :D serán uno por uno y sobre el numero de palabras cabe decir que no tengo limites! :D<em>

_**¿Me dejan un review? tienen gran valor para esta psicotica autora *-***_


	2. Cercanía

_Aquí__ otro pedacito de mi cabeza :D y recuerden Yu-Gi-Oh no es mio! desgraciadamente por que tendría mas atemxanzu que torneos de juego que arremeten con destruir el mundo ¬¬_

_¡Lean! OwO_

**~ Colección de drabbles~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cercanía<strong>

Corría desde mi casa hasta lo alto de esa torre, donde se situaba justo al lado del hermoso y pintoresco callejón donde tomábamos alguna vez ese delicioso café en esas noches frías y congeladas, pero este hoy no quería que nadie me encontrara, quería estar perdida y sola de todos y de todo, siendo una noche como esta fría y solitaria, pero brillante y hermosa por las luces que iluminaba la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre situada en todo el centro de la bulliciosa ciudad, comenzó a nevar, y sin percatarme el tormentoso frió calaba mis huesos, como agujas punzantes clavándose en mi sin piedad, pero estaba absorta lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos, como sumergiéndome en un pozo sin fondo, que mientras mas me hundia, mas cerca a la desesperación estaría.

La desesperación de no estar mas cerca de ti, por que te fuiste, hacia donde perteneces, el cual era tu anhelo pero dejándome de lado, sola y lejos de tu mirada.

Pero algo que no había notado me libero de mi mente, era en lo alto de la torre justo donde parecía conectar con el cielo, como si el cielo estuviese cerca, una pequeña luz que a comparación de las hermosas luces que reflejaba la ciudad, ese pequeño fragmento luminosa no era nada, pero no era así, por que esa estrella eras tu, haciéndote lucir tan pequeña y cercana me recuerda todos los momento cercanos que teníamos, y ahí estas, pequeña y brillante y yo sentada en ese frió pero acogedor rincón de esa alta torre donde nuestra cercanía alguna vez comenzó...

...Por que esa vez donde te volviste indispensable para mí... al punto de doler...por no estar ahora cerca de ti...

* * *

><p><em>Este fic me inspire en una canción llamada Tower de la vocaloid Megurine Luka! :D es muy buena la cancion :D asi que ya les deje el nombre xD debo decir que ame este drabble por que me identifico con el D:<em>

**_Dame un review y te doy un choko-chan :D_**


	3. Robado

__Otro drabble de su querida autora (se que me quieren matar pero piénsenlo, sin mi no hay drabbles :D) como siempre Yu-Gi-Oh no es mio -w- dejen que secuestre a kazuki y que me haga ser dueña absoluta de Yugioh y verán puro Revolutionshipping ;D__

**~Coleccion De Drabbles~**

* * *

><p><strong>Robado<strong>

Poco a poco me acerque detrás de ti, con extremo cuidado y lentitud, mis sentidos en alerta a que me descubrieras, pero aun así no volteabas, no notabas el paso de mi andar hacia ti , lentamente hasta que la distancia era casi nula, rodee mis brazos en tu ser, no me rechazaste, lo que causo sorpresa en mí, y aún más al ver que me alentabas a continuar, porque sabias lo que pasaría, los dos lo sabíamos con anticipación.

Y entonces, con una de mis manos tome tu mentón cariñosamente, acercando tus dulce y apetitosos labios a los míos, una simple acaricia del viento, no podría decir, como los libros de poesía se recitaría, pero eso es pura falsedad, porque así como robe tu primer beso...

...No tubo comparación con el segundo...donde experimentamos la pasión el amor...con ese y los muchos más que vendrán...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review? ;3<strong>


	4. Sirviente

_Bueno trayendo otro drabble para ustedes mis queridas lectoras que gracias a sus review puedo continuar :3 este drabble lo hizo ¡Luce-chan!(**Maga De La Fe**) así que como el contrato lo especula xD los review que va para este drabble son para ella :D_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Colección de drabbles~<strong>

**Sirviente**

Rescuestaté sobre mi...con mi amor prohibido voy a éstate sobre mi,con mis manos impuras voy a alavarte,y ven aquí,y acéptame, como quien te sirve, como quien te ama, como quien no te honra por su baja cuna,recuestate junto a mi, mi amor, con estas manos impuras, quiero alabarte, besarte y sentirte, quiero servirte en bandeja mi alma, quiero servirte porque a ti me entrego, quiero servirte pues eres mi dueño.

* * *

><p><em>¡Recuerden los review son para Luce-chan! por que así dice nuestro contrato eweU yo solo arregle los horrores ortográficos n_nU (sabes que te quiero Luce)<em>

__O3O ¿review?__


	5. Ave

_Fans míos! XD ok no xD bueno aquí traigo otro drabble n_n perdón por no actualizar antes -_-U comente clases T-T si horrible u.u pero bueno! n.n eso no impide que continué con los fics :D aunque tarde mas de lo planeado asi que...paciencia y misericordia conmigo por favor! _

_Este drabble es de luce-chan **(Maga de La Fe**) por lo que como siempre los review de este drabbles son para ella :3_

_Disclaimer: yugioh no es mio bla bla bla secuestro a kazuki para que sean mios bla bla bla_

_A leer!_

* * *

><p>Ave<p>

Me miras a los ojos y a lo lejos deseas tenerme un poco cerca o tener como ir, me miras a los ojos, bajas hacía mi boca, tu deseo por besar esta enjaulado y palpita como un ave pequeña que en su jaula se amarga...¿Sientes lo que te digo? "libérame" ¿Sientes lo que te dices? "libérate"...solo a una pulgada de tus labios, esa dulzura que será la llave y dejara al ave volar en el cielo que es tu amor en mis labios, que es tu boca en mi boca, que es el cielo y las plumas...

* * *

><p><em>Recuerden los Review para Luce! :D<em>


	6. Adiccion

Dos drabbles por el precio de un review :DD ok no xD subí dos seguidos por ustedes! y el tiempo perdido el anterior era de Luce por que ese drabble es mi favorito peor este si es mio! así que los review de este drabbles son para Mi! xD ok no sigo con mi ego, pero...necesita ser acariciado! xD

Disclaimer: ya saben...no tengo por que hacerme ilusiones T^T...

Lean!

* * *

><p>Adicción<p>

Desde que los probé por primera vez, en esa noche fría pero calurosa para mi del Verano.

Supe que nunca mas me alegaría de ti y de ese sabor tan característico, tan especial y único, por que eres como un afrodisíaco, con sabor dulce sin empalagar, para nada amargo que despierta sensaciones unicas que nadie mas puede poseer.

Por que eres solo exclusivamente para mi y solo para mi por que soy el único que puede tocar tu sedosa cabellera castaña, admirar tus profundos ojos zafiros que siempre que me detengo a verlas tientan a hundirme en ellos y no regresar, tener el placer de sentir y saborear en muchos sentidos la calidez, el tacto suave y sedoso que es tu piel y por sobre todo escuchar el maravilloso sonido de tu risa el cual llena mi ser de una inmensa alegría por ser yo la razón de ella.

Todo, absolutamente todo de ti es una deliciosa adiccion.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	7. Arde

_¡Al fin! Eso pensaran al ver esto xD, lamento a ver tardado tanto los estudios me matan._

**Yu Gi Oh no es mio!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arde<strong>

_Arde en el fuego, que crujan tus huesos que la sangre brote de tus brazos, se rompan tus piernas, de tus ojos broten espinas venenosas, quiero tus gritos sean música para mis oídos, tu cabello se crespa y se a amontonen gusanos y escarabajos. Que tu "melodiosa" voz, se apague y que se convierta en una tétrica y escalofriante, aleje a todos a tu alrededor._

_Las llamas del inframundo abran sus puertas para ti, que yo seré la que te empuje hasta allá, seré la culpable de que tengas toda una eternidad de sufrimiento._

Todo eso y más pensaban Anzu cuando vio a una chica coquetearle a SU novio frente a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Anzu parece Yandere aquí ewe entiendan necesitaba desahogarme no me maten por ponerla así xD pero<em>

_ ¿Quien no se pondría así si nos coquetean el novio?_

_¿Review?_


	8. ¡Importante!

Lamento que no sea otro drabble, pero por favor entiendan esto es muy importante.

* * *

><p>Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.<p>

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Ryuketsu no Hana


	9. Pasiones

_*Saco bandera blanca* Siento sus deseos de matarme __(?)__ ¡Pero si me matan no tendran mas drabbles! e.e Aqui otro drabble de mi parte, por cierto ya decidi seran trece drabbles, un song-fic y un one-shot._

* * *

><p><strong> ~Pasiones~<strong>

Miro fijamente, dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado, la dulce fragancia del veneno me intoxica.

**.**

No hay escape cuando empezamos, una vez ahí te dejé mi corazón, tomando mi dolor, mi placer.

.

Tus manos entrelazadas tiernamente a las mías, me encadenan a ti, sintiendo una fuerte descarga electrizante recorriendo mi cuerpo entero, estremeciéndome a tu merced.

.

En tu expresión, mi reacción te encanto.

.

_ "Solo intoxícame..."_

.

Tus ojos me hechizaban haciendo que mi sano juicio en un momento se esfumara, no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento tan perfecto, pero no quería que te detuvieras pensaba que este era mi ultimo chance.

.

Sentía tus cálidos besos como el viento recorriendo mi piel, capturando mis suspiros.

.

Me encadenabas mas a ti, mi pobre corazón quería estallar.

.

Miradas hundidas en un mar de pasión, basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.

.

Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel.

.

Esa fue mi perdición.

.

_"Atrapame"  
><em>

_._

Nunca olvidare esa noche.

.

Se que esto no fue simple casualidad.

.

_...Por que la_ _ casualidad __no existe, solo lo inevitable...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste n.n esto es contado desde la perspectiva de Anzu ewe.<br>_

_¿Review?_


	10. Castigo

_Me extrañaron? :D Aqui tienen otro maravilloso drabble hecho por su servidora n.n_

_inner: ¡Espero que con esto no te coman viva! ¬¬_

_Si T-T eso espero._

* * *

><p>Miro fijamente, detrás de ti sin que te des cuenta, el susurro de la noche anuncia las campanadas. Dictando el comienzo de la oscura medianoche.<p>

.

Sin proponérmelo camino lentamente dejándome guiar por el sendero de las rosas azules, pasos acompasados, a pesar de escucharse lejanas, pisadas fuertes, claras y elegantes resuenan por todo mi cuerpo.

.

Mi cuerpo tiempla, mi vista se nubla, el olor a flores desaparece y el aire comienza a ser pesado.

.

_"No debiste seguirme...Anzu..."_

_._

Esto esta mal, nunca debí salir de la torre, pero el perfume pecaminoso de la tentación me embriago, el eco que zumba intensamente en mi corazón me engaño. Encerró mi conciencia evitando cualquier plan para escapar de esta trampa mortal.

.

¡Oh maldito seas corazón! No hecho nada para merecer tal acción, ¡Pero como osas traicionarme! Ahora deberé expiar mis pecados.

.

_"Ahora recibirás tu castigo..."_

_._

_En lo profundo del jardín, de aquella iglesia abandonada, se rumoreaba sobre la tenebrosa criatura que solo salía en las noches, aquel ser aterrador, custodiaba a una joven, ella era querida por muchos, bailaba con pasión de día, alegraba a quien se cruzase._

_._

Jamás debí cruzar aquel sendero, menos de noche.

_._

_Lo último que se supo de ella eran los gritos al principio, luego suspiros, gemidos, por ultimo lamentos que emitió esa oscura noche sin estrellas, los aldeanos nunca la volvieron a ver._

_._

_ Nadie supo que castigo recibió, por entrar en los dominios de aquel demonio._

_._

_"Atem..."_

* * *

><p><em>:D ¿Sera que meresco un lindo review de cada una de ustedes?<br>_


End file.
